


Coffee Date

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Touka goes to Kaneki's house for coffee and things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint collaboration between myself and Homebound written for Tumblr's Touken Week. We literally spent all day working at this - only to barely make it before day one was over. I think one of us said, “Can we write smut for all 7 days of Touken week?” and we were both like, “Hell yes.”

It had been quite a busy day at Anteiku. With winter fast approaching, people from all over would rush into the cafe for some much needed warmth and coffee. After work, school, etc., it was a mess with lines going out the door and only two people waiting tables.

So when Touka received a text from Yoshimura to come in for a couple of hours, the girl begrudgingly showed up, it was supposed to be her off day, but there wasn't much for her to do at home.

However it didn't mean she had to be nice about it.

Somehow, Kaneki had been thrown into the mess as half an hour into her impromptu shift, he came rushing in through the front, hauling his backpack and winter coat - looking severely worn down and haggard.

It had been a tumultuous four hours after that, with little to no incidents in between, she had barely got a good look at the boy, as they both ran back and forth making orders and taking orders.

But now it was dead - completely still, with barely any people outside. Everyone else had left home, leaving the two to close the store, much to Touka's agitation. It wasn't even supposed to be a work day for her.

Whatever.

"I'll make us some coffee," Kaneki said, rushing back to the coffee maker to pour them some much needed caffeine to keep their eyelids from drooping. Touka scowled, those assholes hadn't even let her take her break.

Though, she didn’t feel quite a mad when she watched Kaneki bustling around the coffee maker, pouring in the hot water. He had gotten much better at preparing the coffee under her guidance (when she had finally stopped telling him the wrong way to make it) and she couldn’t help but be a little proud.

Oh well, it’s nice like this too, she thought, sitting down on the break room couch.

She leaned against the couch, sinking tiredly into the plush cushions as exhaustion sank in. Yes, this was rather nice in its own way. A quiet lull had fallen over Anteiku - something that she needed after the almost constant series of events ever since she had stumbled across Kaneki in that dark alleyway several months ago.

He comes back carrying two steaming cups of coffee, which he placed down on the table in front of them. He'd poured her coffee into her favorite mug - which had a smiling white rabbit painted over it.

Her lips pressed into a thin line - she had never told him that she had liked that mug - either it was coincidence or he had noticed her drinking from it often.

Kaneki was strangely observant in that way. It struck her a sweet gesture.

Not that she planned on telling him that.

"Thanks," she said as she lifted her mug to her lips. The coffee was bitingly hot just in the way that she liked it - warming her insides as she swallowed.

Ken smiled somewhat uncomfortably when he brought the mug down from his lips - as though he was struggling to think of something to say.

Which was odd.

He hadn’t been so nervous around her since the fight with Shuu in the church.

She frowned not liking the tension at all, only to wonder why she even cared not a moment later.

Of course - while things were more natural between them since the church - her feelings toward him were also altogether more confusing.

"Do you like the coffee?" He asked, seeming to have finally figured out what to say.

"I'm drinking it, aren't I?" She retorted, only to regret the words the next second when his face falls again.

He touched his chin gingerly - smiling in that same strained way. "Oh? That's good," he muttered before falling into silence again.

Touka huffed, annoyed - "Was there something that you were going to say?" He jumped a bit at her direct question, looking a bit like a small animal caught in the headlights of a rapidly approaching vehicle.

"N-no," he said, rubbing his chin before sighing and bringing his hand down from his chin -"Actually - yes; there was. I was going to ask if you wanted to come by for coffee sometime? I bought a new blend that I thought you'd like," the smile on his face is so tight now that it looked as though it was frozen there just because his face had forgotten other expressions.

She stared.

And he backtracked quickly, "Though it's fine if you don't want to! Y-You're probably busy," he was babbling at this point - red faced.

"When?" The words left her lips before she is aware and her face flushed when she realizes what she just said.

Kaneki's smile grew more natural - but still with a tinge of his signature nervousness remained "How about tomorrow? I don't have work."

She had work, but it was in the morning and since tomorrow was Saturday, there was also no school. It wouldn’t be much of a hassle for her to show up after her shift. Touka nodded, her lips pulling up in a small smile.

They enjoyed the rest of their small break in silence and got on to closing up the shop in a comfortable silence, before preparing to walk home.

Coffee had never been something that got her particularly excited – it tasted good, one of the few things that she could actually enjoy as a ghoul, but somehow – the promise of coffee with Kaneki excited her.

She grimaced, waving to him as he walked in the other direction headed to his apartment. Why did he make her feel so strange?

\--

The morning shift was one from hell. Touka was positive that if she had to deal with one more rude customer, she was going to kill something.

That aside, she felt a twinge of anticipation course through her as she remembered that she was going to go over to Kaneki's.

She had never been there before, the older boy had texted her his address earlier in the morning, along with his daily good morning texts.

She felt her cheeks burn - he did that a lot, sometimes she replied, other times she was too embarrassed. But she made an effort to at least write a sentence here and there.

Her shift came to a close and she threw Nishiki an devious look while she exited much to the older boy's agitation, leaving him to handle all of the customers on his own. Irimi-san and Koma-san would be in soon, but he would have to man the cafe by himself for several hours. Which wasn’t her problem.

She fell into step walking towards Kaneki's apartment.

Taking the steps up, she stood in front of his door, chewing on her bottom lip.

Why was she so nervous? It was just Kaneki for gods sake. Steeling herself, she masked the nerves with bravado and nearly broke his door knocking.

A series of rushed footsteps later, Kaneki opens the door with a smile.

"Touka-chan! Come in," he ushers her in, taking her coat and leading her into the living room.  
Touka walked inside, eyes darting around his apartment quickly. It was neat and tidy - a far cry from what Ayato's room had looked like when he had lived with her. The only junk cluttering the room were his books - small piles scattered here and there. She saw bookshelves in his living room that were packed to the brim, which explained the other piles of books. She quirks an eyebrow at them.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you liked to read," she remarked dryly, kneeling down in order to flip through one of them. It was something by that author that Kaneki liked so much - Takasu-whatever or something. She couldn't recall the name - and when she looked through the book a lot of the prose went right over her head. It was too flowery - each word seemed meticulously laced with symbolism and she rolled her eyes before placing the book back on the pile.

Kaneki smiled sheepishly, "I need more bookshelves," he commented - rubbing the back of his head.

"Anymore and this place will be a library," Touka snorted, before standing up and walking to plop down onto the couch. "So you live alone?" she asked, noticing that she didn't see anyone else in the apartment. It looked as though there was only one bedroom, and while it wasn't entirely uncommon for multiple people to live in a small one bedroom apartment in the ever crowded Tokyo - she didn't see evidence of another person's things.

Kaneki shook his head. "Ah, no - only me and my books," he joked before moving to the adjoining kitchen. He set her coffee down in front of her and tentatively sat beside her, legs jumping up and down somewhat restlessly as he did.

She took a sip from her coffee - it was a good blend that had a rich taste with a hint of something that was almost sweet - even without sugar. Or at least what she imagined sweet tasted like, ghouls couldn't stomach sugar or any other sweetener that most humans poured into their coffee.

He was watching her expectantly and she flushed a bit - shifting before saying, "It's good," and taking another sip.

They were alone in his house.

Which wasn't all that weird - they had somehow formed a bizarre friendship over the last few weeks - and friends spent time together, didn't they?

Though it was almost impossible for her to calm down for some reason. Kaneki grinned, as though relieved. "So how was your day?" Kaneki asked, trying to fill the silence that had settled over them, not that it was uncomfortable in any way, but she looked tired.

"Busy," she said with a sigh, "Shitty Nishiki came in four hours late." She had to skip her break in order to man the crowd, that might as well been trying to break in through the front door. Though that glasses wearing asshole was supposed to be closing, and it was a Saturday. Touka smiled, karma was sweet.

Kaneki smiled, "I had a morning class, they could have just called me in for a couple of hours."

Touka shrugged, she wasn’t about to tell him that she told Yoshimura to not call him in, he seemed busy with classes, she even caught him doing homework during break time.

They descended into another bout of silence - this one slightly heavier than the previous. Kaneki's hand twitched around for the remote before turning the TV on, "Wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded, anything to escape this weird silence. 

He flipped through the channels a couple of times before stopping at an old slasher movie from the 80's with laughable graphics and even higher illogical decision making from the characters.

The movie was already halfway finished - but all the terrible acting and fake blood assured that she barely cared, it was entertaining enough that it didn’t even matter that they had missed most of the movie. "I can't believe this is what's scary for humans." Touka squinted, looking at the fake blood with distaste. 

Kaneki shifted, "Well, not all of it, this is one of those parody B-movies that people watch just to laugh."

She still couldn't believe this, was it even possible for a human to bleed that much and still be able to fight? She highly doubted it, at least from her own experiences while hunting.

Kaneki pointed to the screen after taking a sip of his coffee, "She is going to survive, but her friend won't."

"How do you know?"

His eyes didn't leave the screen, "Because, it was her friends idea to explore the school, not hers - horror movie logic."

True to his words, that was exactly what happened.

"B-but Haru was so nice," Touka protested as the main heroine's best friend was carved up by a grotesque monster. Kaneki shook his head sympathetically.

"Maybe she shouldn't have given Naoko the idea to explore the school. They would probably all still be alive." Kaneki found himself having fun - he had often watched horror films with Hide in the past. It was nice that he could enjoy the same activity with Touka. 

She narrowed her eyes in mock indignation, "How could you be so cruel, Kaneki?" she teased - not really taking it seriously - but he jumped, obviously thinking that he had actually upset her. 

Kaneki sputtered, "I am not being cruel - it's just how things go in movies like these," 

Touka rolled her eyes at his explanation but otherwise made no move to rebuke him. The movie finished fifteen minutes later with the main couple kissing in the afterwords.

She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly reminded of the fact that they were alone once more.

The couple on screen deepened their kiss and Touka felt her cheeks burn.

They were just hanging out - it was nothing to get flustered over, but she still grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel, away from the embarrassing kissing couple.

"Gross," she remarked dryly - and that actually made Kaneki laugh, cutting through some of the tension. She huffed, unsure about what was so funny until he calmed, a small smile still remaining on his lips.

“What? You want to watch two people suck face? Hn, I guess you are that kind of person after all,” she mused, thinking back to the time where she had seen him standing outside of her apartment. He ignored her statement, grin widening as his eyes twinkled.

“I’m just surprised that you’re so embarrassed by kissing,” he said, as though he just discovered an incredibly interesting fact. Touka scoffed and punched his arm.

“Eh? Who the hell is embarrassed? What do I gain from watching something like - that?” she retorted, though the flush spreading on her cheeks said otherwise.

Kaneki laughed - unrestrained, unlike his usual nervous one and it sounded a lot more natural, reaching his olive colored eyes. She could even see the one dimple on his left cheek.

She looked away, what the hell was wrong with her? Noticing his eye color too now, she turned her attention back on the TV, flipping through the channels before stopping on a cooking show. They were making some kind of fish - it looked gross in Touka's opinion.

"How does that even taste?" She asked in disgust.

Kaneki thought for a moment - Before becoming a ghoul, he was able to eat everything, not being picky with his food more or less, but his favorite dish was hamburgers, it was something he always ate.

"It's okay, it’s lighter than chicken, but it smells more."

Touka blanched, changing the channels again and stopping at a nature documentary, it was something about babies. Curious about the biology concept of it, she paused.

The scientists went on and on about the biological and genetic make up of humans and their chromosomes. It was all the things she had read in her textbook but it was less boring to watch.

Kaneki watched her discreetly and reveled in her utter fascination on biology - he never would have guessed she would have an interest in the subject. He smiled - Touka-chan was really interesting.

He took their empty cups and left to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink to wash later, though he would rather be back in his living room watching TV with her. His cheeks reddened a little at his thoughts but he brushed it off, they were two friends enjoying a night in with coffee. Nothing more, he assured himself.

The sight that greeted him back in the living room would probably be something he would remember forever. Touka covered her face with a couch cushion - while something that sounded akin to a low budget porno played in the background. He quickly ran forward and curiously peered at what was playing.

It was a low budget porno.

"I - I was skipping through the channels and it - uh was -" She struggled with her words, boy was this embarrassing. "They were showing something with rabbits - but it cut to this!" She hissed.

Kaneki turned off the TV and sat holding his own cheeks with his hands, while Touka kept her face buried in the pillow. Oh he thought she was a giant pervert now.

“W-Why do you even have that channel, stupid Kaneki?!” She exclaimed - deciding that it was better to get angry than to deal with her own embarrassment - or the odd ache that formed between her legs from watching that - that - show.

Kaneki sputtered, face going scarlet, “T-Those kinds of things just come on late at night sometimes, Touka-chan,” he said, trying to calm her down. They had been having a nice night so far - he didn’t want it ruined over something as silly as an adult movie.

She glared at him - and seeing her go so red was actually kind of cute. A chuckle bubbled out of him at the absurdity of the situation - Touka in his house, accidentally caught watching porn that she had stumbled on - it was really was something else. He laughed a little harder, holding his sides. 

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole!” she hissed, before launching herself at him. She had intended to hit him - just to make him stop laughing, but instead she found herself straddling his hips, hand raised as she prepared to hit his chest. Nothing too hard - just enough to make him regret laughing at her.

It was only when she was on top of him did she realize what a bad idea that was.

Her cheeks burned at the feeling of sitting on him like this, he wasn't soft or hard - more along the lines of firm. She could feel the defined muscles from their training - she had to get off of him, the ache between her legs seemed to spike when she felt him underneath her.

Kaneki felt as though he had gone frozen, his hands automatically went to her waist. He wasn't sure what to make of this besides the fact that he wanted to be closer - much closer.

Her hands awkwardly drop on the middle of his chest - lips parting as if she wants to say something, but she fruitlessly stops in the middle of it. Much like Kaneki had been yesterday in the break room.

"Sorry," she muttered, moving to get off. However he stops her and raises up on his elbows. A thoughtful expression on his face, he had no clue what he was doing. A tremor went down her spine when he stopped her, watching him curiously to see what he would do next. Her heart was rushing - and as he moved closer to her, his face moving closer to her, she seemed to be moving in too, until they were nose to nose.

"I - I -" He licked his lips, suddenly his entire mouth was dry. Touka followed the movements of his candy pink tongue before her gaze flickered back to his eyes. Without a second thought, she closed the remaining distance between them.

The kiss was messy - and she realized that she had no idea what she was doing. Their teeth clanked together - and it was wetter than she thought it would be. He tasted like the sweet coffee brew - and she found herself wanting to taste more, even if the kiss was awkward. Kaneki didn’t seem to mind though, as he responded enthusiastically - cupping her cheeks in his hands in order to deepen the kiss.

He took her lower lip into his mouth and she gasped - oh, now that was better. She surged forward, pressing against his lips harder. She darted her tongue out experimentally, tracing his lips with her tongue and he shivered underneath her. The reaction made her groan.

This was getting much better.

A feeling had been building within her for weeks - a feeling that warmed her insides and made her feel so restless that she couldn’t even sleep at times. It seemed to expand as she kissed him, building until she found herself squirming on his lap.

He groaned at her movement, grabbing her hips harder, pressing her down harder onto his lap -

\- Oh -

“Sorry,” he gasped against her mouth - his cheeks flushed darkly. He tried to get from underneath her, but she pushed him back down, settling directly on his lap - pressing down on the tent that had formed in his pants.

She surged forward again - capturing his lips in a searing kiss, her tongue meshes against his until he pulled away to moan. Her hips grind down to his lap and he throws his head back, it felt too good.

They couldn't do this here.

"T-Touka-chan," He said breathlessly. "D-Do you want to do this somewhere else?" He hopes he isn't misreading the situation and made it awkward.

She didn’'t even answer, lifting off of him and pulling him up with her. He leads her into his room and she didn't even give him time as she tackled him down on his bed. They go back to their previous position with her on his lap, the bed a lot more comfortable than his small couch.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her down for another kiss, she bit his bottom lip playfully, suckling on it before moving her lips down his throat to his Adam's apple.

He groaned, his fingers tightening around her hair. She didn't mind though, her lips move lower and lower until she is obstructed by his t-shirt.

She sat him up and tugs the offending garment off his body - her lips latch onto his collarbones, biting and suckling along the skin to leave red marks. He would have never imagined that this would be happening - Kaneki had only invited her with the intention of spending time with her, wanting to get to know her better, especially after the church - where they had battled side by side. It wasn’t easy getting to know Touka - she was almost completely guarded but she always went out of her way to help him.

He was seeing a completely different side of her now, though - the kisses that she pressed to his collarbone moved lower - down to his chest, and then his abdomen.

Touka heard him hiss - and she felt the heat in her belly burn even brighter.

She brushed his stomach, admiring the muscles that were beginning to form there.

“You’ve been taking my advice?” she asked, amused - and he laughed, her touch was ticklish. He wasn’t nearly as soft there as he had once been - of course, he still had some ways to go. He smiled, “Well, I’ve been running sometimes - and training with you,” he explained.

Kaneki stopped her before she was able to unbutton his jeans and makes her sit up. "That's not fair, Touka-chan," he chided. He wanted to see much more of her - and yet he was the only one in a partial state of undress. 

She looked up at him confused, and he went ahead and lifted her sweater off of her, feeling a little bold now. "This is okay right?" He asked.

She helped him take off her sweater and shirt, leaving her only in her bra. She felt her cheeks burn again, she was half naked in Kaneki's room, in his house. They were just supposed to have coffee, but oh god - how quickly that escalated.

He settled her right on his lap again, kissing her slowly. He couldn't believe he had the nerve for this and that she was actually responding, it all felt like a distant dream to him. He moved his lips down her jugular to her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin as she clutched his shoulder.

"You're okay with this right?" he asked between kisses.

Touka nodded, leaning into his touch and kisses with her eyes closed. He wouldn't dare stop now, not if she could help it. That fluttering feeling from that night at the church was back again. It burned brighter now, almost like she was sating it.

She had been wrong to think that it was hunger, no it was more intense than that. It made her knees buckle and stomach clench, and she didn't want it to ever stop.

His hands roamed her back while he kisses her, stopping on the clasp of her bra. She seized up, burying her face on his shoulder and he immediately moves it away to her waist. He noticed her trembling.

"We can stop," he whispered against her ear, but she shook her head.

"No, I - I just need a moment," she said quietly, truthfully she was a little miffed by this. She had never been this close to anybody before and she felt even more inadequate considering it was Kaneki who was leading her through all of this.

She never thought he would have any idea, but apparently she was wrong. Her pride was more than a little wounded.

Touka took several calming breaths as she waited for the anxiety to pass. He kissed her forehead, smiling as he did. She huffed, stupid Kaneki - shouldn’t he be the one blushing and stuttering during all of this? But - somehow, it was her who embarrassed and a little overwhelmed.

“...Want to hear a joke?” he asked randomly out of the blue. She blinked, before giving him a blank stare. “...A joke?” she parroted him, bewildered.

“Yeah,” he said with a small smile, “I know a good one that Hide told me the other day,” he continued enthusiastically - “Why shouldn’t you write with a broken pencil?” he asked, face going almost comically serious. She had no clue what to say to that so she just stared. “Because it’s pointless!”

It was probably one of the dumbest jokes that she had ever heard, but it does make her chuckle - just from the sheer ridiculousness - he had just told her a joke while they were half naked and about to probably have sex.

Though somehow she didn’t feel nervous anymore.

“You’re an idiot,” she said affectionately, pulling him into a kiss. She felt him smile against her lips, pleased with himself. Pulling away from him, she flushed a dark pink as she felt his eyes on her, roving over her chest.

She balanced herself on his lap, grasping his hands and placing them on her chest. His hands were warm and he watched her with wide eyes, she bit her lip looking away.

"What are you waiting for?" She mumbled, "Get to it, shitty Kaneki."

He smiled again, his hands drag down the full mound with the pads of his fingers sweeping her nipple. Her breath hitched and he repeated the action, watching her closely.

It felt electrifying to be touched like by him like this. She whimpered incoherently when he does the same to her other nipple and they harden just from his light touch.

He laid her on her back and kissed down her throat to her chest,pressing kisses to her breasts with her bra on. She arched her back off the bed, her vision colors in white.

Her fingers threshed in his hair, urging him on. He moved onto massage her breasts while he showered them with kisses.

She felt the throbbing between her legs intensify causing her to squirm and brace her legs around his waist to rub up against him.

As he suckled on the swell of her breasts, the ministrations make her stomach tingle and she felt pressure build up between her legs. She rubbed her thighs to alleviate it with a groan when he moved down to nuzzle into the fullness. His hands went behind her back and unclasped it, snapping it open - she jolted and he stops immediately, pulling away. 

"Was that too sudden?" he asked worriedly - he didn't mind taking it slow but his own body was ravaging in need. Touka shakes her head, pulling away at the straps herself and throwing her bra off, "I want you to go faster," she said, voice heavy in implication.

Kaneki blushed, trying very hard to not look down and she rolls her eyes, "You were just on them a few minutes ago, you're going to get embarrassed now?" she asked incredulously. 

"S-Sorry," he murmured, before staring unabashedly at her breasts. His gaze was piercing, and she squirmed somewhat uncomfortably until he spoke. "You're beautiful," he said sincerely and it was her turn to blush. 

Beautiful - there was that word again - but when he said it, looking at her with such soft eyes, she could almost believe it. 

He kissed the tips of her nipples - before taking one of them into his mouth. She gasped, fingers threading into his hair as he used his free hand to roll her other nipple in between his fingertips. His actions lit a fire in a belly - making her throb even more fervently for him. "K-Kaneki," she moaned and he shivered just hearing her. She was so sensitive and responsive to his touch. Touka groaned - liking the attention that paid to her breasts, but the ache between her legs was growing too difficult to ignore  
.  
"C-Can you.." she trailed off, suddenly growing embarrassed at what she wanted to ask him. He pulled away from her nipple, a thin line of saliva connecting his mouth to her nipple - and just seeing it made her want him even more. 

"What?" Kaneki asked, and his eyes were so dark as he looked up at her. "Can you," she licked her lips nervously, " Can you touch me?"

He watched her confusedly, touch her, his hands reached out to her waist and trailed down her sides, making her shiver and rub her thighs together. 

His gaze slipped down to them, quivering slightly, and he understood what she wanted. He pushed her on her back, head resting on the pillow, as he parted her thighs, the light blue bunny panties making him smile a little - his gaze flickered back to hers. 

She blushed and exhaled deeply, willing herself to calm down. But she couldn't, not when the pads of his fingers trailed along the line of her inner thighs like that, the warmth of them making her shiver as they come to rest at the hem of her panties. He swipes two fingers across, the action feather light, but she chokes and whimpers, definitely feeling it. She was very sensitive, Kaneki smiled, this would be fun. His fingers repeated the motion, this time more deliberately, circling her clit over her panties and watched in fascination as she grew wet.

She grew more and more wet by the second, thighs trembling as her hand fell back against the headboard of her bed. Her hips were jerking, rocking to push herself harder against him. 

So needy - it wouldn't be good to tease her further, would it? Her cherry red lips parted as she panted - "M-More," she urged him. When she was so desperate for his touch he almost wanted to tease her more - take his time in order to draw this out. 

He hooked his thumbs underneath the band of her panties and pulled them down - she lifted her hips hurriedly in order to help him take them off, kicking them off of her leg eagerly. He smiled, amused at how desperate she was. 

"Don't laugh at me, asshole," she hissed, face growing more red. "I wasn't laughing," he pointed out, though his smile only grew wider. "You know what I - Hrng!" Her words cut off into a cute squeal when she felt him flick the tip of his tongue against her clit. The feeling buzzed inside of her, and she quivered helplessly when he dragged the flat side of his tongue along her slit, watching her the entire time.

His left hand goes to flick her clit as he works her slit with his tongue, watching her all the while, loving the way the peachy flush of her cheeks spread down to her chest. Her lips parted for air, and he separates her nether lips to lick her more directly, using his tongue to zig zag patterns that has her groaning in delight, with her fingers buried in his hair. Touka's mind was a jumbled mess, all she wanted was for him to go faster but she could not bring herself to vocalize anything. Who would have known this beanpole klutz was so good at something so perverse? "F-Faster - go faster!" she squealed when his fingers on her clit swipe her a little too deliberately.

Kaneki groaned - the taste of her would be his undoing. He did as she asked, bringing his tongue up to her clit again, and flicking it quickly until she was whimpering and crying out obscenities. Her hips bucked into his mouth hard, and he had to grab her hip to push it down into the mattress in order to still her. He rasped, pants growing incredibly tight just from doing this to her - tasting her like this. He teased her opening with his finger until she was hissing before pushing it inside of her. He curved it upward, rubbing at her inner walls until she was sobbing for him - clenching down on him so hard that he ached with need.

"E-enough!" She said shakily, dragging him up to her lips for a kiss, she wanted him so much. Her lips open immediately, as she drags her tongue across the seams before melding with his, she could taste herself, while that was weird, she was in no position to care.

Kaneki kissed her back fervently, his hands gliding down to her slit again, and he pushed his finger inside, slowly pumping it before inserting another. She was so wet - it made him wild with need, he wanted to be inside of her, but she would need more preparation. "Kane - Kaneki!" She moaned against his lips, her hips lifting off and rutting against his finger, oh she was close. "I want - want -,” her nails scratching down his back. He moaned, curving his fingers upward inside her, hitting that spongy spot that had her screaming for him.

She came with a shudder and a wail, as her body convulsed intensely. Touka forgot how to breath for a moment - and it felt as though she were floating out of her body. He let her ride out the rest of her orgasm as her hips met his fingers shallowly before stopping - exhausted. He kissed her and she smiled against his lips, feeling nearly sated though she still wanted more. He pulled his fingers out of her - and licked them, tasting her arousal as a thrill went through him.

He leaned down to kiss her chastely in the lips and smiles into her mouth when she kissed back lazily. Her hands immediately go to the front of his pants, undoing the button and zip before dragging it down his hips. He kicked it off, leaving himself bare in front of her, blushing. She rose up to watch him with lazy eyes, hands grasping his cock - pumping it slowly.  
Kaneki groaned, he was prepared enough, he just needed her now. "Touka-chan," she looked up at him, as her strokes become faster. He fell back on the mattress and she climbed on his thighs, he can feel her residual wetness, the feeling making him even harder.

His hand closed around her wrist abruptly stopping her. She looked at him quizzically and he smiled in a strained way as he pulled her towards him, "You're um - a little too good at that," he said, blushing. Touka smirked when understanding hit her - happy that she had been able to please him. 

Her knees pressed into the mattress and she hovered over him, looking absolutely breath taking. He needed her badly - "Touka-chan - do you - think that you can...?" he grabbed her hips, pressing down so that she came to be positioned over his cock and she nodded as she gripped his base and slid down on him until he was completely inside. They both gasped - and Ken shivered as he struggled to stay still, waiting for her to adjust. 

Touka panted, the feeling much more intense than his fingers had been. She felt stretched, and the feeling wasn't as pleasurable as she had hoped it would be. Kaneki slid his hand between them and stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb as he sensed her discomfort and she moaned - her muscles loosening as the warm feeling spread. "Better?" he asked and she nodded as her eyes slide shut. "Y-yeah - keep doing that," she encouraged, experimentally rocking her hips as he stroked at her clit.

He carefully shifted his hips shallowly, while his thumb worked her clit. Touka felt the pain transforming into something that wasn't quite pleasure but also not pain either - no it was something far more intense. She rocked her hips into his, gripping his shoulders with her clenched hands as he pulls her off of him and slams her back down, burying himself to his hilt. She arched her back, biting down on her lips, it felt so good, her whole body racks in shivers as he continued his pace, she felt amazing.

She was so wet that she slid so easily up and down on his cock. "H-Hah," she gasped, bouncing up and down on his lap, pushing him deeper inside of her. 

This is what she had wanted for so long - wanting to be full with him. Her hips moved as though they had a mind of their own and she couldn't stop - shocks of pleasure shooting up and down her spine with each roll of her hips. The friction felt so good. Kaneki hissed - just feeling her was too much. He was close - and he needed her to finish with him so badly. He pulled her down in order to kiss her - and flipped her over until her back was pressed into the mattress and thrusted into her at an angle that made each thrust send pleasurable vibrations to her clit that caused her to squeal

He lifted her legs over his shoulder, making good use of her flexibility and pistoned his hips into hers, until the bony jut of his hip bones hit hers, the pace driving her to throw her head back into the mattress, her nails claw down his back and her back arches tightly. Just like that the coil snaps and Touka feels her lips contort into a silent scream - her hips rocking up to meet his and he came down with her, his essence filling her up as his thrusts lose their acuteness. He came shuddering into her shoulder, nails digging into her hips.

He collapsed on top of her, feeling utterly boneless and sated. She didn’t mind the added weight on top of her as her hands go to push his bangs out of his eyes, her hands messing up his hair on purpose. He frowned trying to comb it back but gave up when it became too much of an effort. He pulls off of her and moves onto her side, throwing his arm around her waist.

Touka snuggled closer, his warmth was dizzying and she could scarcely believe all of which that had transpired had really occurred. She moved up to rest her head on his arm and he pulled her closer, places a kiss on her forehead. 

“So,” Kaneki said finally after some time - breaking the silence, “Would you like to come by for some more coffee tomorrow?” and she snorted, laughing outright at his suggestion. Her eyes crinkled - and he thought that this was probably the first time that he had ever seen her laugh like that.

Her eyes twinkle in a mischievous way - making her look playful before she straddled him again - “Sure,” she said - “Though why wait for tomorrow? We can have some more coffee right now.”


End file.
